Marriage
Overview Once a shipgirl reaches 100 affection, it's possible to marry them by offering a Ring of Promise. Players receive a Ring of Promise as a one-time quest reward for maxing a shipgirl's affection. Additional Rings of Promise can be purchased from Akashi's shop for 600 . Marrying a shipgirl has the following effects: * Increase their Affection cap to 200, allowing access to further stat bonuses. * Allows the player to rename the married shipgirl. After renaming a shipgirl, players must wait 30 days before that shipgirl can be renamed again. * Married shipgirls have a unique border and their portrait will shine in the Dock. Affection Affection is the meter used to measure how a shipgirl feels towards the player. Shipgirls will also gain stat bonuses as their affection increases and determines what lines they speak in the Dock. Affection can be gained from the following sources: * Using shipgirls in battle (except Exercises) will raise their Affection by 0.0625 (0.125 if MVP) per battle. * Shipgirls placed in the Dormitory will ocasionally display a heart icon. Tapping this icon will increase that shipgirl's Affection by 0.1 to 0.3 points. * A shipgirl set as the secretary will gain 1 Affection every 300-320 minutes. Secretary Affection gain stops at 90 Affection. Affection Stat Bonuses How To Marry First to prepare for marriage, go to the dockyard and check the stats of the ship you want to marry, She will have a heart icon next to her name. Clicking it will bring a screen up like this In this case, Ajax's affection is 90 out of 100, thus unable to be married. It does however tell you how close you are, as she has a pink heart she is rather close to maxing out. Another way to tell if a ship is eligible to be married is on their smaller icon. Once they reach max affection, a heart appears on their portrait like so. Once you've decided on a ship to marry, have a Ring of Promise and she has maxed affection when you check her affection info, the heart in the bottom right will light up. Clicking it will bring up a confirmation screen. This confirms you want to use the ring on the girl as well as notifying her maximum stats go up slightly after. Once you confirm you're taken to the ceremony which is rather cute and rather involving. After the ceremony you're given a marriage certificate which includes your date of marriage and is what shows whenever you check that ships affection. More importantly, after it all you get a chance to rename her The ships default name will be already entered, keeping the box ticked you can rename her and click accept, or decline the option to rename her. If you are worried you might regret the choice of name, you are given a chance to rename her again 30 days later. This, as well as the other visual effects of a married ship are visible in PVP and if she's set as your home screen ship. A married ship gets various visual effects, their heart-shaped emotion gauge becomes a sparkling ring, their image frame changes as well, to a silver and pink border with hearts and has an animated reflection effect. Marriage Skins Certain ships also unlock a special wedding dress CG + Dorm/battle sprite when given a Ring of Promise. Category:Game Mechanics